I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an accessory tray for holding bath items and, in particular, to a tray adjustable to fit over the edge of a bathtub or to stand freely while retaining bath items in a convenient location.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Convenience accessories for the tub and shower have become increasingly popular to retain bath items such as soaps, shampoos, razors, washcloths, etc. Various product configurations are easily molded from lightweight plastics to incorporate such features. This product category including shower caddies which hang from the shower arm and shelving units which adhesively mount within a corner or wall of the bath. Convenient features incorporated into such devices include soap trays which keep the soap from getting soft, hooks for washcloths, deeper wells to retain bottles of shampoo, conditioners and the like, and retainers for small items such as razors.
While such items provide their own specific function they are limited to predetermined areas of the bath or shower. Shower caddies must be hung from the showerhead to prevent tipping. Corner units are typically mounted to the wall with adhesive strips preventing convenient removal. As a result, these devices remain in the bath unit along with the soaps and shampoos repeatedly subject to spray from bathing. Furthermore, in freestanding baths it may be unsightly to leave shampoo bottles and soaps in full view requiring removal of the individual items.